Pernikahan Dini
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, Sakura rela menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namun, siapa sangka kalau gadis cantik itu memiliki kelainan yang membuat suaminya tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh dan juga merebut hatinya. Mampu 'kah Sasuke merebut hati dari seorang gadis yuri?.
1. Chapter 1

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

'_**Pernikahan Dini'**_

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rate: M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Demi menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, Sakura rela menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namun, siapa sangka kalau gadis cantik itu memiliki kelainan yang membuat suaminya tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh dan juga merebut hatinya? Mampu 'kah Sasuke merebut hati dari seorang gadis _yuri?_.

.

.

.

**Chapter I: Awal Segalanya.**

"Apa?!"

Bagus. Haruno Sakura kembali menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ini adalah hari ke-tiga dimana Haruno Karin—kakak perempuannya berteriak di acara sarapan pagi yang seharusnya damai, tentram, dan sejahtera. Dia sedikit mendelik pada sosok gadis berambut merah _maroon_ yang saat ini sedang beradu pandang pada sosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya, sebut saja ayahnya—ayah mereka. Iya, ayah yang selalu membuatnya teriak di pagi hari.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, _tou-san_ sudah terlalu lama menunggu kepastianmu." Ujar sang ayah sembari mengoleskan selai di atas rotinya.

"Perlu berapa kali aku katakan pada _tou-san_ kalau aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri?! Ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja _tou-san _tidak usah ikut campur." Jawabnya dengan intonasi yang berubah-ubah.

"Dengar, Karin. Kau tidak bisa menolak ini, ini demi kebaikan dan masa depanmu. Sasuke adalah pria yang mapan, dia pemimpin di perusahaannya sendiri, tampan, kaya raya, dan—"

"Ooh, kaya raya? _Tou-san_ pikir aku akan mencintainya? Aku sudah punya kekasih, dan aku mohon untuk masalah ini, _tou-san_ jangan ikut campur." Sela Karin dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Kau masih mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Suigetsu? Masa depanmu tidak akan secerah menikahi Sasuke, Karin. Kau tidak bisa membantah dan pernikahan akan dijalankan lusa. Jangan membantah karena undangan sudah disebar."

Ini gila, ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan yang diambil ayahnya. Menjodohkan dirinya dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari kolega ayahnya. Ya, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang tampan, kaya raya, mapan, bahkan nama dan fotonya banyak beredar di internet atau pun majalah bisnis. Pria yang baru saja genap berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu sedang naik daun, jadi sang ayah berencana untuk menjodohkannya. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu juga tak menolak? Mau-maunya dijodohkan disaat jaman sudah _modern_ begini, masih ada saja tradisi seperti itu.

"_Tou-san_, untuk masalah pasangan hidup…biarkan aku memilihnya sendiri, aku tak mau mengecawakan _tou-san_ yang nanti pada akhirnya kami tidak saling mencintai. Kalau akhirnya malah berakhir dalam perceraian, itu juga akan memalukan nama baik kedua keluarga. Aku perempuan, aku hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Aku mohon…pikirkan ini baik-baik, aku permisi."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap sendu kakaknya yang baru saja berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia tahu kalau Karin sudah tidak kuat lagi, bagaimana mungkin gadis berumur dua puluh satu itu kuat hidup tanpa kekasihnya? Sakura tahu kalau pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu mencintai Karin, kakaknya banyak bercerita tentang pemuda itu. Ia juga mengenal sosok _'yang sebenarnya'_ tentang Karin. Gadis itu sudah bergerak dibawah pengawasan ayahnya sejak kelas tiga SMP. Ia bersekolah di tempat yang tidak ia inginkan, kuliah dan mengambil jurusan yang tak sesuai dengan hati dan keinginannya pula. Semua semata-mata karena ayahnya. Jadi, Sakura pikir wajar jika Karin marah untuk soal yang satu ini. Tak satu orang pun berhak menentukan jodoh seseorang, kecuali Tuhan.

"Hh…_ne, tou-san_." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik tas yang ada di sampingnya, "Aku berangkat."

Sang ayah tersenyum mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu mencium punggung tangan sang ayah sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah besar milik keluarganya. Ia juga sempat melihat Karin baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil _City Z_ putih miliknya, itu artinya sang kakak akan berangkat kuliah.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menggeleng tak nyaman saat melihat mobil Karin keluar dari rumah. Aku tahu ia pasti marah, jera, dan juga kesal. Ia pernah bercerita padaku tentang semua keluh kesahnya pada _tou-san_, ia bahkan mengajarkan padaku agar aku bisa hidup tanpa harus berada di dalam pengawasan ketat _tou-san_. Ia selalu bersikeras agar aku tak mendapat pengalaman yang sama sepertinya, dan pada akhirnya pernah berdebat dengan _tou-san_ saat aku sudah lulus sekolah. Membicarakan apa lagi kalau bukan tempat untukku kuliah? Alhasil, sekarang aku berkuliah di tempat yang aku mau.

"Nona, mau berangkat sekarang?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati supir keluarga kami bicara padaku, aku mengangguk dengan sedikit tersenyum padanya ketika ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapku pada Itetsu, pria itu tersenyum dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tujuanku hari ini adalah Konoha _High School_, tempatku bersekolah kemarin. Ya, kemarin. Tolong catat kalau aku sudah jadi _alumni _di tempat itu. Aku kesini hanya karena sebuah urusan, aku butuh tanda tangan dari kepala sekolahku dan aku butuh data-data nilai yang sejujurnya sudah dikembalikan, tapi hilang—lebih tepatnya aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Sedikit masih terpikirkan olehku keadaan kakakku, dan hal itu membuat diriku menghela napas panjang—frustasi.

Ini sebabnya aku membenci sebuah ikatan istimewa dengan pria, bagiku itu merepotkan. Pria hanya bisa membuat wanita menangis, kerepotan, dan pada akhirnya merasa terbebani dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang mereka. Ngomong-ngomong soal ikatan, aku jadi mengingat sebuah nama. Nama yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini tak aku dengar, Uzumaki Naruko. Dia cantik, periang, pengertian, dan itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan kami menjalani hubungan terlarang selama kurang lebih satu tahun, lalu putus karena—aku tersenyum kecut, menghentikan pikiranku tentangnya.

Ada yang salah? Ooh, pasti tentang hubunganku dengan si Naruko itu. Berhubungan dengan sesama perempuan ternyata jauh lebih baik, mereka sama-sama mengerti tentangmu karena mereka juga perempuan. Aku berasumsi kalau itu akan memperkecil persentase kami untuk saling menyakiti. Ya, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Tak satu pun orang mengetahui hal ini, terutama kakak dan keluargaku. Uzumaki Naruto yang berperan sebagai kakaknya juga tidak tahu akan hal itu, semuanya terlalu rapih.

"Nona, kita sudah tiba. Apa perlu saya menunggu?" tanya Itetsu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh keluar kaca, "Sepertinya akan lama, kau pulang duluan saja."

"Aa, baiklah. Apa saya perlu menjemput Nona nanti?" tanya Itetsu lagi, aku menggeleng.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku sempat memiliki sedikit kenangan dengan gadis pirang itu disini, sedikit kenangan sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Pergi dalam artian sebenarnya, tak kembali lagi, dan tak bernapas lagi. Aku menghela napas, buruk bagiku karena belum bisa melupakannya dan aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok pengertiannya itu. Sebelumnya aku pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pria, lalu berakhir karena ia mencampakkan aku, lalu memilih gadis lain dan itu membuatku trauma. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap pada laki-laki.

**Normal POV.**

==oOo==

Empat orang pemuda yang namanya sudah terkenal dan diakui dunia itu kini sama-sama duduk sembari berbincang-bincang. Di meja mereka, sudah tersedia empat gelas kopi berbeda rasa dan juga dua piring kentang goreng. Terkadang pemuda berambut pirang itu sesekali mengobrol sembari menunjukkan cengirannya, dan yang berambut merah hanya memperhatikannya. Berbeda dengan pemuda tampan berambut donker yang berada di sampingnya, terkadang ia meledek ucapan si pirang. Lebih aneh lagi pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu, kerjanya hanya menguap meski kopi di gelasnya sudah habis setengah.

"Lalu kau pikir kau siapa, _Teme_? Hidup dengan bergelimpahan harta, tapi masalah perempuan saja harus ada kata _perjodohan._" Ucap si pirang sembari menekan kalimat akhirnya.

Kita sebut saja mereka Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, dan Naara Shikamaru. Mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah _café_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari Sabaku _Steel_. Mereka ber-empat adalah pemuda-pemuda pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga mereka, sama-sama menjabat sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan mereka. Akrab sejak masuk SMA, meski tak dapat dipungkiri kadang mereka sering berdebat karena masalah sepele.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk mencari pasangan hidup." Jawab Sasuke setelah mendengar komentar Naruto tentang perjodohannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, _Teme_. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak laku?" tuding Naruto lagi.

"_Are you f*cking kidding me? Everyone already knows that I'm awesome."_ Jawabnya enteng setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Hn, apakah sesuatu yang disebut sering berganti pasangan itu a_wesome_?" Gaara—si rambut merah membuka suara beratnya.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Gaara." Jawab Sasuke kemudian memainkan _smartphone _di tangannya.

Shikamaru kembali menguap, "Pembahasan kalian tak berguna, tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Gaara melirik pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku baru tahu kalau Kakakku menyukai pria tukang tidur sepertimu."

"Cih, merepotkan." Jawabnya acuh sembari mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu, _Teme_." Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku rasa aku mengenal siapa Haruno Karin."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan alis berkerut, pernyataan tadi juga membuat Gaara ikut untuk andil dalam percakapan tak penting ini. Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan, tapi sekarang mereka berkumpul untuk membahas masalah percintaan Sasuke. Tidak bisa dibilang percintaan, nyatanya ia dijodohkan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sasuke meletakkan _smartphone_nya di atas meja.

"Ya. Alamarhum adikku cukup dekat dengan Haruno Sakura, nama adiknya. Mereka keluarga baik-baik, dan gadis bernama Karin itu adalah gadis yang cerdas." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Gaara menyeringai, "Haruno Sakura ya?" dan seringai itu telah mengundang rasa penasaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan Naruto cukup mewakilkan apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan.

"Mantan pacarku."

_Bruusshh!_

Uzumaki Naruto tersedak begitu _vanilla latte _yang ia minum sampai di kerongkongan. Pernyataan bungsu Sabaku itu membuat keduanya mendelik, kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah bersandar di _sofa _dan tertidur. Sabaku Gaara semakin memperlebar seringainya, ia tertawa kecut dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Hn. Kami berpacaran kurang lebih lima bulan—" ia menyeruput kopinya sebentar, "Lalu berakhir karena aku lebih mencintai Matsuri." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Naruto tertawa sinis, "Kau kejam, Gaara. Bagaimana pun gadis itu sangat dekat dengan adikku, jadi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah menantang.

Naruto mendecih, "Aku hanya kecewa. Ku harap ia sudah melupakanmu, meski yang aku tahu ia belum memiliki kekasih lagi."

Gaara tertawa hambar, "Aa, kebetulan aku baru putus dari Matsuri."

"Aku baru tahu kau seorang _playboy, _Gaara." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu, aku bukan seperti kau." Jawabnya santai.

Naruto meletakkan gelas kopinya di atas meja, " Kalian berdua sama saja. Ingatlah kawan, _you play drama—you get karma._ Hal itu masih berlaku di dunia ini."

Keduanya hanya diam. Gaara mengangkat bahu acuh, sedangkan Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu merapihkan pakaiannya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku duluan, aku mau menjemput Hinata." Ucapnya kemudian dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Gaara menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di pintu keluar, lalu menatap Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya. Ia teringat sesuatu, "Apa Naruto sudah membayar pesanannya?"

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Mereka bertukar pandang.

"Aku juga belum." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku juga."

Mereka kembali bertukar pandang, lalu melirik Shikamaru yang masih tidur. Keduanya menyeringai.

"Shikamaru, aku dan Sasuke akan pergi sekarang. Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Gaara sembari menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Hh—baiklah." Jawab pemuda malas itu sembari mengusap wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara bangkit duluan, bersiap akan pergi, "Kami tunggu di parkiran. Jangan lupa bayar _bill_nya!"

"He—Hei!"

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Taaraaaa! *digetok panci* _Twin_ belom kelar, _Red Rose Location_ masih ngegantung, udah berani nampilin yang baru—_tabok saya aja_ *enggak*. Ini baru awalnya loh, kalo gak karena request dari **_KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke_** ini aku gak akan berani deh nampilin fict baru. Gimana? Udah sesuai permintaan belum? Kalo belum maaf ya ._.

Hai, readers! Ketemu lagi sama saya :D. Rencana mau selesain fict ini sampe 5 chapter aja—kalo lebih berarti bonus (?) .-. gimana? Berniat _review_? Makasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

'_**Pernikahan Dini'**_

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rate: M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Demi menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, Sakura rela menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namun, siapa sangka kalau gadis cantik itu memiliki kelainan yang membuat suaminya tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh dan juga merebut hatinya. Mampu 'kah Sasuke merebut hati dari seorang gadis _yuri?_.

.

.

.

**Chapter II: Pengorbanan.**

Haruno Sakura menggeleng tak percaya sekaligus kesal. Diliriknya pemuda berambut merah yang kini berada tepat di sampingnya, menyeringai mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya. Ia kenal pemuda itu, ia kenal sosok _playboy _yang kini memakai _tuxedo _putih itu. Ia geram, pemuda itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah menyakitinya—membuatnya _trauma_, sekarang menampakkan diri dengan _pede_nya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun.

"Pergilah, Gaara. Jangan merusak pemandangan." Ujar Sakura sarkatis.

Gaara menyeringai lagi, "Memangnya ada yang kau pandang?"

Gadis itu berdecak, "Tch. Aku punya mata dan aku bisa melihat!"

"Oh ayolah, kau tak ingin memandangku?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"Menjijikkan." Jawabnya singkat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sabaku Gaara bisa ada disini. Hari ini, tepat dimana kakaknya, Haruno Karin akan menikah dengan suaminya si Uchiha Uchiha itu—siapa lah, Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit gaunnya agar bisa berjalan dengan baik, ia benci lama-lama berada di dekat Gaara. Melihat pemuda itu, ia jadi ingat akan masa lalunya. Terlebih parahnya, ia mengingat Uzumaki Naruko yang sudah tidak ada itu.

_DEG!_

Mendadak hatinya terasa tercubit mengingat nama itu. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan gadis pirang itu. Cara Naruko memperhatikannya, mengirimkannya _e-mail_ hanya untuk mengingatkan _'Jangan lupa makan'_, atau saat Naruko menghubunginya dengan suara manja dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin Sakura bertemu dengannya. Dengan Naruko, ia merasa dibutuhkan—dianggap—dicintai. Dengan Naruko, ia merasa bisa menjalani hidup tanpa butuh siapa-siapa lagi. Karena Naruko, dia bisa melupakan Gaara—pria yang pernah ia puja.

"Sakura!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendongak dan mendapati ibunya berdiri dengan wajah panik, tangan kanannya menggenggam sepucuk surat—yang entah dari mana datangnya. Setelah sang ibu memberikan kertas tersebut, Sakura segera membukanya—mencari tahu apa isinya.

_Ayah, Ibu…_

_Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Suigetsu. Aku harap kalian mengerti…_

_Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan kalian lagi. Aku lebih memilih pergi, jangan cari aku._

_Anggap aku sudah mati, aku…tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian._

_-Karin_

"Apa?!" Sakura memekik setelah membaca surat itu, tangannya mengepal tatkala meremas kertas tak berdaya itu.

"Dengarkan ibu," wanita paruh baya itu mencengkram kedua bahu puteri bungsunya, "Mungkin terdengar gila—" ia menarik napas, "—ini rencana mendadak antara keluarga kita dengan keluarga Uchiha,"

"Apa maksud ibu?" Gadis itu menangis, menatap mata sang ibu yang tersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya saat wanita itu menunduk.

"Menikahlah dengan Sasuke."

"Tap—"

"Hanya kau yang kami harapkan untuk menyelamatkan nama baik keluarga. Ibu mohon, Sakura…" Sela sang ibu sembari memohon.

Ia bimbang, segala spekulasi dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke itu telah menumpuk di pikirannya. Masa depannya, keadaan keluarganya, perasaannya, dan bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, melihat sang Ibu yang menangis untuk memohon, ia jadi tidak tega. Ia tidak mungkin mengikuti jejak Karin yang pergi entah kemana, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan ibunya dan menjadi anak yang tidak patuh kata-kata orang tua.

Perlahan, dirinya mengangguk. Dihapusnya lagi cairan bening yang mengalir dari matanya, "Aku bersedia…"

Sang ibu mendongak, wajahnya berseri-seri kala nama baiknya terselamatkan. Ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh puterinya, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya…"

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara mendengus tak percaya saat melihat siapa berjalan menuju altar. Jelas ada yang salah disini, ini bukan pernikahan mereka. Ia membuang rokoknya yang baru saja ia hisap secara sembarang, napasnya memburu dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Haruno Karin? Jelas ada kesalahan teknis disini, tapi ia perlu menjaga _image_ agar tidak berteriak menghentikan pernikahan ini hanya demi bertanya tentang kesalahan ini.

"Ini gila." Gumamnya entah pada siapa, dan dirinya tetap saja memandang pada dua anak berbeda _gender_ yang malah meneruskan kegilaan ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Haruno Karin? Menerima kelebihan dan kekurangannya, setia disaat sehat mau pun sakit, kaya atau pun miskin, dan berjanji akan tetap bersamanya sampai ajal menjemput?". Suara pendeta terdengar.

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik napas seolah ia kehabisan oksigen. Ia mengangguk, "Aku bersedia." Ucapnya tegas saat membuka mata di depan pendeta yang berdiri memunggungi salip besar.

"Haruno Karin, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Menerima kelebihan dan kekurangannya, setia disaat sehat mau pun sakit, kaya atau pun miskin, dan berjanji akan tetap bersamanya sampai ajal menjemput?"

Haruno Karin—yang aslinya adalah Haruno Sakura, menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Sesak, hatinya terasa begitu sesak sampai air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah berhianat pada seseorang yang pernah ia cintai, dengan ragu akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Aku bersedia."

Sasuke melirik isterinya sejenak dan menangkap sosok gadis itu tengah menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu pelan saat para tamu undangan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka.

"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian." Ujar sang pendeta sembari tersenyum menatap keduanya.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu membuka kain penghalang wajah Sakura, menatap dalam-dalam isterinya yang masih menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pemuda tampan ini menurunkan wajahnya untuk mendekati bibir mereka, dan Sasuke baru paham apa arti air mata Sakura saat ia mencoba mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sakura memundurkan sedikit wajahnya tanpa melihat Sasuke, dan pemuda itu hanya memiringkan wajahnya seolah mereka benar-benar berciuman. Seketika suara tepuk tangan yang ricuh terdengar setelah keduanya benar-benar memisahkan jarak.

"Aku permisi sebentar, Uchiha." Ucapnya pelan dan langsung pergi begitu saja sebelum Sasuke mengizinkannya.

"Sasuke," ia menoleh saat sebuah suara _baritone _memanggilnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengangkat bahu menatap salah satu sahabatnya yang menghampirinya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," ujar si pemilik suara dengan tangan yang menggenggam segelas _vodka_.

"Apa itu penting?" ia menghela napas bosan.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap kerumunan tamunya, "Karin melarikan diri dan lebih memilih tinggal dengan kekasihnya, Sakura berada disini semata-mata hanya alat pembersih nama baik. Tidak lebih,"

Gaara—pemilik suara menatap pada pintu keluar gedung—tempat Sakura barusan melangkahkan kakinya, "Kau menyakitinya?"

Sasuke ikut menoleh pada pandangan Gaara, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba ia pergi."

"Kau masih mencintainya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Gaara menyeringai sedikit.

Gaara mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku tak percaya pada hal itu. Bagiku, cinta itu hanya permainan dadu ular tangga."

Sasuke melirik, "Maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menenggak _vodka_ di gelasnya, "Kau tidak tahu kapan kau naik dan turun. Begitu kau mendapat angka enam—angka tertinggi, kau akan terus berjalan dan tidak tahu akan menetap dan berpindah kemana. Kalau naik kau jalankan, kalau turun ya tinggalkan saja."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa terus diam sambil menyambut semua tamu undangan yang mengajaknya bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya. Bosan, ia berniat menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk dan menunduk di depan sebuah danau besar—di belakang gedung tempat pernikahan mereka. Tapi, niat itu hilang kala ia mendengar sebuah suara sesenggukan dari gadis itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding tebal dan mengintip kegiatan isterinya itu.

Ia menangis sembari memegangi sebuah foto yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu itu foto siapa. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar Sakura bicara pada foto itu. Suaranya tercekat, menekankan nada sakit hati dan kehilangan. Sungguh berbeda dengan sosok Sakura yang barusan ia temui. Ia tidak setegar itu, dan Sasuke memutar otaknya.

"Maafkan aku…hiks…aku melanggar janji kita…hiks…maaf…"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sudah bisa menebak, kalau foto itu adalah foto mantan kekasihnya. Tapi, tunggu—Naruto bilang ia tidak punya kekasih setelah putus dengan Gaara dan mengalami trauma, tidak mungkin dia memiliki kekasih yang kelihatannya sangat ia cintai disaat ia sedang trauma. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati sang isteri yang sedang bersandar pada penyanggah kasur mereka. Pakaian mereka sudah terganti, ia melirik gadis yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan keadaan menghadap _Mack Book _yang masih menyala, menampilkan gambar kalau Sakura tengah mendengarkan sebuah rekaman suara melalui e_arphone_ putihnya. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak terluka, masih tetap mendengar tanpa menatap—seolah ia menghayati tiap detik dari suara itu.

"Sakura." Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming, ia baru bergerak membuka matanya saat merasakan ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang ketika Sasuke duduk disana. Dengan sesegera mungkin, ia menekan tombol _lock_ di _Mack_ putihnya dan melepaskan sepasang kabel yang sempat menutup lubang telinganya.

"Kau sudah makan? Apa perlu ku siapkan makan malam?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak ada yang perlu dilakukan oleh sang isteri pada saat malam pertama," ia menatap intens tubuh isterinya,"Kecuali mela—"

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat," Sakura langsung meletakkan _gadget_nya di atas meja dan membaringkan tubuhnya, "Satu lagi, Uchiha. Aku tak tertarik dengan laki-laki macam kau." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Sasuke dan segera membungkus dirinya dalam selimut tebal.

'_Keh, ini menarik.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sejenak ditatapnya tubuh sang isteri yang tergulung dengan selimut tebal, mencari kebenaran walau hanya setitik saja. Ia yakin ada yang tidak ia ketahui, kalau Sakura tidak tertarik pada laki-laki seperti Sasuke, jadi seperti apa mantan kekasih Sakura itu?

Bicara soal mantan kekasih…

Sasuke melirik _Mack Book _isterinya, dengan mengendap-endap pula ia meraih _gadget _itu dan membuka-buka beberapa _file_ yang ada disana. Tidak ada yang menarik, karena kebanyakan isinya hanya foto dirinya dan…Uzumaki Naruko?

'_Dia…'_

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan aksinya, seluruh galeri miliknya hanya penuh dengan foto-foto itu. Ada beberapa _video _yang tidak bisa Sasuke buka dan itu memaksanya untuk mengirimkan lewat jejaring _social_ miliknya, mengingat _gadget _isterinya tidak memiliki fasilitas _Bluetooth_. Dengan cepat, ia mencari ID _Line_ miliknya, setelah ketemu segera ia _add_ dan berlanjut mengirimkan _file-file_ itu. Setelah ia menerimanya, ia men_delete_ _contact_nya sendiri dari _gadget_ Sakura.

Ia tidak begitu kaget dengan isi _video _Sakura, isinya hanya beberapa _video clip _dari penyanyi papan atas. Tapi, untuk mendengar sebuah rekaman suara, Sasuke harus memasang _earphone _ke _Iphone_5 miliknya. Setelah menekan _play, _bungsu Uchiha mulai mendengar sebuah suara anak perempuan yang sangat familiar padanya. Ia yakin ia mengenal suara itu, hanya saja ia lupa siapa pemilik suara itu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat detik-detik terakhir gadis itu berbica di _voice record _yang ia kirimkan dari _Mack_ milik Sakura.

Gadis itu berkata, _"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sungguh…"_

-Tbc-

**Author Area:**

Yeah! Ketemu Ara lagi. Maaf banget mulai hari ini updatenya bakal lama, aku bener-bener sibuk kuliah. Aku pikir masuk fakultas Arsitektur itu gak akan ada tugas, nyatanya tiap hari tugas! *jangan curhat*. Tapi, baca review kalian semua, Ara jadi semangat lagi buat cepet-cepet ngerjain tugas dan…bikin chap 2nya! Gimana menurut kalian? Masih mau review? :'D

_**Give thanks to:**_

_**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**__**, **__**Tsurugi De Lelouch**__**, **__**Hikari Matsushita**__**, **__**Seiya Kenshin**__**, **__**kHaLerie Hikari**__**, **__**Deshe Lusi**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__**, **__**CassieYJNS**__**, **__**hamster-pink**__**, **__**Rhikame**__**, **__**Sakura-chan Akatsuki**__**, **__**meritanursyela**__**, **__**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__**, **__**senayuki-chan**__**, **__**SWS**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**, **__**dwinakwonjiyong**__**, **__**Hatake Ridafi kun**__**, **__Mega dwi, Love Foam, Mugiwara P, Rere, Sakuchiha, obin-san, Guest, NE, Drcpie,__**Lhylia Kiryu**__**,**_ _me, Ajeng Puspita,__**Uchiha Shesura-chan**__**,**_ _ , __**Anka-Chan, Melody in Sky10, Dark Courriel, Princess Aruni, **__remiuchiha99, SapiLucu, __**mistuka sakurai, **__uchiyuna, __**shawol21bangs**_

_And __**You.**_

_Review again? Thanks ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

'_**Pernikahan Dini'**_

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rate: M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

Demi menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, Sakura rela menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Namun, siapa sangka kalau gadis cantik itu memiliki kelainan yang membuat suaminya tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh dan juga merebut hatinya. Mampu 'kah Sasuke merebut hati dari seorang gadis _yuri?_.

.

.

.

**Chapter III: Kasus.**

Tidak bisa menunggu dalam waktu lama adalah tipikal Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah semalaman suntuk mendengarkan _voice record_—yang ia ambil secara diam-diam—dari _gadget_ isterinya dengan harapan dapat mengingat suara anak perempuan yang ia dengar itu. Namun, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba mengingat, hasilnya selalu nol. Dengan mata yang memerah menahan kantuk, ia sengaja menghubungi teman-temannya untuk datang menemuinya di _restaurant _cepat saji, Ichiraku.

"Tch_, _brengsek." Dia bergumam kasar saat melihat _handphone_nya kembali bergetar, menandakan Sakura terus menghubunginya.

"Sasuke, menunggu lama?" pemuda berambut _raven _itu mendongak dan mendapati sahabatnya—Uzumaki Naruto yang baru datang dengan santainya, "Yang lain belum datang?"

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan mematikan _smartphone_nya. Diliriknya Naruto yang langsung memesan segelas _Latte_, pemuda _spike_ itu bahkan masih memakai _tuxedo _hitamnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa kau menyuruh kami kemari? Apa kau tidak—hoaam—tahu ini jam kerja?" Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru dan Gaara yang baru saja tiba.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu membekap mulut Shikamaru, "Bicara yang sopan, bodoh." Lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Ke-empat pemuda tampan nan sukses itu sudah berkumpul, cangkir-cangkir kopi sudah berdatangan ke mejanya. Kadang beberapa pelayan tampak tersipu memperhatikan mereka, atau kadang pengunjung wanita muda yang melewati meja mereka akan berjalan seanggun mungkin untuk menarik perhatian salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Ini masih terlalu pagi, waktuku tidak banyak." Ucap Gaara sambil sesekali melirik _rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bilang Sakura tidak pernah berpacaran lagi sejak putus dengan Gaara. Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap pemuda Uchiha itu sambil menatap sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya memang, lalu?"

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak penting." Sela Gaara lagi setelah Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke menatapnya menusuk, "Diam."

"Oke, aku akan diam." Jawab Gaara lagi.

"Apa dia pernah dekat dengan seseorang? Meski pun itu seorang wanita?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke, ku rasa membicarakan masa lalu Sakura bukanlah hal yang penting. Kalian sudah menikah, dan menurutku kau bisa mempertanyakannya pada Sakura secara langsung." Jawab Naruto yang disusul anggukan Gaara.

"Tidak untuk yang ini." Ia menyalakan kembali _handphone_nya dan membuka _file manager_ tempat penyimpanan rekaman suara yang akan ia tunjukan. Ia memutarkan rekaman tersebut di depan ketiga temannya yang mendengarkan dengan antusias, dan saat gadis kecil yang ada di rekaman itu berkata, _"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sungguh…"_ mereka semua diam.

"Ini gila…" Gaara memberi komentar duluan, kepalanya menggeleng.

Shikamaru menyeruput kopinya santai, "Suara itu sangat familiar."

Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto, dia hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ketakutan, emosi, bingung, semua melanda dirinya secara bersamaan. Diletakkannya _smartphone_ Sasuke di atas meja, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja menyeruput _Latte_nya.

==oOo==

Uchiha Sakura menghela napas pasrah saat nomor sang suami tidak bisa dihubungi. Bukan, dia tidak khawatir atau merindukan pria itu. Masalahnya, baru saja sang ibu mertua menghubunginya—menyuruhnya untuk ke tempat beliau, entah untuk apa. Dirinya melempar asal _smartphone_ yang tak bersalah itu ke atas kasur, tangannya terlipat di depan dada sambil sesekali bibirnya mendecak kesal. Baru saja ia berniat memaki si Uchiha itu, kalau saja tak ada deringan di _smartphone_ yang baru dibantingnya tadi. Dengan kasar dia menggeser _screen _demi menjawab panggilan dari suaminya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Cepatlah pulang karena—"

"Kau merindukanku?" Sela Sasuke dengan nada menggodanya. Pria tertawa kecil mendengar dengusan isterinya.

"Che, jangan harap. _Kaa-san _menyuruh kita ke rumahnya, cepatlah karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hn, baiklah…aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jawab pria itu dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"_Kau merindukanku?"_—adalah kalimat yang tak pernah lagi ia dengar. Dulu, akan ada seorang gadis yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan hal demikian dengan nada seceria mungkin. Gadis itu akan terus menghubunginya sampai Sakura merasa bahwa gadis itulah yang merindukannya, lalu dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab, _"Aku merindukanmu."_

Tubuh Sakura beringsut di depan kasur, sungguh ia merindukan segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu, Uzumaki Naruko. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan gadis itu, dia merasa dihargai, dia merasa dimiliki, merasa disayangi, dan hanya gadis itu yang akan mengatakan, _"Whoa! Selamat Sakura, nilaimu sungguh memuaskan. Tidak seperti raportku."_ Sungguh, dia merasa dihargai. Tapi, untuk menjaga perasaan _uke_nya itu, Sakura akan berkata, _"Nilaimu juga bagus, hanya saja perlu ditingkatkan lagi. Ayo belajar bersamaku!"_.

"Hiks…"

Tubuh rapuh itu semakin beringsut, kakinya menekuk dan direngkuh dalam satu pelukan tangannya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Di depan semua orang mungkin ia gadis yang pendiam, tapi tidak untuk kali ini…biarkan ia menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Shikamaru kembali menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…" gumamam pemuda pirang itu semakin menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi ketiga temannya.

Gaara menyeruput habis kopinya, "Kau seperti mengetahui suara gadis itu saja."

"Aku memang mengenalnya!" ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mendelik dan Gaara menyemburkan kopinya ke lantai.

"A-aku mengenalnya, _Teme…_" ia mencengkram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sedikit pusing. Yang lain masih diam, menunggunya melanjutkan berbicara.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kalau itu…suara adikku…"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Dia ingat, pantas saja Sakura banyak menyimpan foto-foto mereka di _iPad_nya. Tapi jika yang Naruto katakan adalah benar, hubungan apa yang dimiliki oleh keduanya? Kenapa Naruto sebagai kakaknya juga tidak mengetahui hubungan terlarang ini? Rahasia ini begitu tersimpan dengan rapih. Ia juga ingat kalau Sakura memang tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan siapa pun setelah putus dengan Gaara, jadi ini alasannya?

"Tapi kenapa bisa?" Naruto kembali bersuara, dirinya terlalu _shock _untuk menerima kenyataan secepat ini.

"Gaara," kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu menoleh sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, "Hn?"

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau dan Sakura putus?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" Sergah pemuda Sabaku itu cepat.

"Merepotkan, tinggal jawab saja." Jawab pemuda Naara itu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm…" dia Nampak berpikir, "Aku sempat beberapa kali selingkuh dengan Matsuri, sampai akhirnya Sakura memergoki kami."

Sasuke menatap keduanya, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura saat itu?"

Gaara merasa dirinya diintrogasi, "Dia hanya bertanya, _'siapa yang kau pilih?'_ dan aku memilih Matsuri. Karena aku tidak mau ambil pusing, ku katakan saja padanya kalau aku sudah bosan."

_BRAK!_

Hampir semua pengunjung menatap ke arah kumpulan pemuda tampan itu. Naruto menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras sehingga gelas-gelas kopi mereka sedikit bergoyang. Tatapannya berkilat marah mengarah pada Gaara,"KAU TAHU KALAU UCAPAN TANPA PIKIR PANJANGMU ITU BISA MEMBUAT SESEORANG MENGALAMI TRAUMA?!"

Dia berteriak dengan marah, Sasuke mencoba menarik tubuh sahabatnya untuk kembali walau hasilnya gagal. Pemuda _spike _itu marah, pasalnya ia jadi terbayang akan suatu hal. Hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, karena ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seorang gadis—hanya saja gadis itu mengatakannya sambil menangis.

"Apa pedulimu? Memang siapa Sakura untukmu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mencemooh. Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"DIA SAHABATKU! Kau pecundang, kau pembual, PENIPU! Kau tidak lebih dari—"

"Hentikan, _Dobe!_" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Ia menatap sekitar, memberikan isyarat agar orang-orang tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan seorang perempuan! Bagaimana kalau Temari mendapat perlakuan demikian dari kekasihnya hah?!" Suara Naruto menurun, tapi tetap marah.

Gaara mendecih, "Shikamaru tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Lagi pula itu urusannya, bukan—"

"Kau memang tidak pernah peduli dengan keluargamu, maka itu kau—"

"JANGAN BAWA KELUARGAKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG MEREKA!"

"HENTIKAN, TEMAN-TEMAN!" Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara, mereka diam. Diliriknya lagi Naruto yang akhirnya lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sedangkan Gaara mendecak kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto membanting kasar pintu mobilnya, tidak peduli pada tatapan kaget orang-orang yang berada disana. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau akhirnya ia akan membenci Gaara. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil, matanya terpejam—membawanya pada arus masa lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Hiks…hiks…"_

_Uzumaki Naruto baru saja akan melangkah ke kamarnya, tapi niat itu terhalang saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar adik perempuannya. Dengan rasa khawatir, ia mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu._

"_Naruko, kau di dalam?" dirinya sedikit berteriak sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar kuning tersebut._

"_Ma-masuk, Nii-chan…tidak dikunci…" mendengar itu, Naruto membuka pintu dengan hati-hati._

_Alangkah terkejut dirinya menemukan sang adik meringkuk di sudut kamar, kamarnya pun tak lagi rapih. Bonekanya sudah terhempas kemana-mana, foto-foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam sudah berserakan. Bahkan pecahan kaca turut menghiasi lantai kayu kamar tersebut._

"_Ada apa ini?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut, "Apa yang terjadi pada kamarmu?"_

"_N-Nii-chan…" Adiknya sesenggukan, "Tolong…tolong aku…hiks…"_

_Naruto berjongkok di depan tubuh adiknya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap helaian pirang panjang adik perempuannya. Sampai tangan sang adik terulur dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto mengusap punggung adiknya dengan lembut, membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis._

"_Ada apa, Naruko?"_

"_Dia meninggalkanku…hiks…dia meninggalkanku karena wanita lain, Nii-chan…hiks…" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak, "Dia bilang aku sudah tidak berguna, dia bilang aku tidak cantik, dia bilang bahwa dia bosan padaku…hiks…sakit…hiks…"_

_Naruto menunduk dalam, membenamkan kepala adiknya pada dada bidang miliknya. Geram, marah, benci. Ia bersumpah akan mencari pemuda itu dan memberikannya sebuah pelajaran. Siapa pemuda itu? Dia bilang apa huh? Tidak berguna, tidak cantik, bosan? Persetan._

"_Aku akan memberikannya pelajaran." Ucap sang kakak protective, melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembung adiknya._

"_Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang meninggalkan wanitanya dengan alasan bosan." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya._

"_Dia bodoh, dia memang bodoh. Lebih bodoh aku yang terperangkap karenanya…hiks…" jawab Naruko sembari menghapus air matanya._

"_Kau tidak bodoh…"_

_Flashback Ends_

Tiga tahun setelah kematian sang adik yang masih menimbulkan duka baginya itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak, ada yang berubah—hanya saja ia tidak tahu perubahan apa yang terjadi. Setahu dirinya adiknya memang dekat—sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Mereka sering bercanda, belajar bersama, pergi bersama, dan Naruto hanya menganggap itu sebagai persahabatan sejati. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, bahkan saat Naruko sakit juga Sakura rela menginap untuk menemani adiknya.

Tangisan duka Sakura saat Naruko meninggal pun dianggap wajar olehnya, mereka dekat—dan Sakura merasa kehilangan. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang salah 'kan?

TOK TOK!

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke di luar mobilnya. Dengan malas, ia membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, kita sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Berdamailah dengan—"

"Kalau kau menyuruhku bersahabat dengan setan merah itu, lupakan saja." Dia kembali menutup kaca jendelanya, lalu menghidupkan mesin dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

==oOo==

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan muka masam. Belum kelar kasus Naruko dengan Sakura, kedua sahabatnya malah bertengkar hebat. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak mungkin marah tanpa sebab. Dia melangkah lebih cepat mengingat Sakura menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah sang ibu. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, dan terkejut dengan keadaan kamarnya.

"SAKURA!" diteriakinya nama sang isteri yang sudah meringkuk di atas karpet bulu kamar mereka. Kaca rias pecah, _smartphone _yang tergeletak sembarangan, isak tangis Sakura—Hey, ada apa ini?!

"Sakura, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke secara beruntun, nadanya mungkin terdengar datar—tapi percayalah, ia juga khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Sak—"

_PLAK!_

Sasuke terkejut saat tangan Sakura menepisnya dengan kasar—menolak untuk disentuh. Isterinya menangis, matanya merah dan bengkak, napasnya bergemuruh karena marah. Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya kembali, ia hanya bisa menatap sang isteri tanpa berkomentar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kalian semua para laki-laki sama saja! Kalian—"

"Jika itu adalah kata-kata yang kau pendam selama ini, keluarkanlah. Anggaplah aku Gaara, kau bebas memperlakukanku seperti apa." Sela Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura prihatin.

Mendengar itu, Sakura lantas memukul Sasuke. Ia menampar Sasuke, memukul punggung dan bahu pemuda yang sedari tadi diam menahan sakit pada tamparan isterinya. Makian, kata-kata kasar keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil yang jarang bicara itu. Sasuke diam.

"Brengsek! Sudah cukup kau merusak semuanya! AKU MEMBENCIMU! BENCI SEGALA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU TAHU AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU, GAARA!" dia berteriak di hadapan Sasuke, membuat sang suami mendengarkannya secara seksama.

"PERGI DENGAN KEKASIHMU SANA! JANGAN MENATAPKU LAGI! PEMBOHONG, PENIPU, KAU JAHANAM!"

_Bruk!_

Sasuke menangkap tubuh yang sudah lemas itu, ia merengkuhnya dan Sakura sendiri tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menghindar. Ia pasrah pada perlakuan Sasuke selanjutnya, dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya sembari mengusap rambutnya yang sudah panjang. Ia menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Jika memang kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai suamimu, anggaplah aku sebagai sahabatmu."

Dirinya rela merendah di hadapan Sakura, setelah ia tahu semuanya—ia bertekad untuk menuntaskan semua masalah ini. Tidak peduli Sakura mencintainya atau tidak, tapi ia adalah seorang suami. Untuk itu ia ada disini, ia akan menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya untuk Sakura.

_Grep!_

Terkejut. Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangan Sakura memeluknya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh suaminya, ia hanya butuh sebuah pelukan—pelukan dari seorang sahabat. Karena Uchiha Sasuke, adalah sahabat seatapnya. _Everything has changed_, Sakura. Gadis itu membiarkan Sasuke mengecup dahinya, mengusap rambutnya untuk memberi ketenangan—dan Sakura mendapatkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke…" ucapnya sesenggukan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara mendecak kesal dan membanting kertas-kertas laporannya ke lantai. Pertengkaran dengan Naruto benar-benar membuat emosinya mendidih. Sakura memang gadis yang baik, dan ia mengakui kalau dirinya salah memperlakukan gadis itu. Penyesalan memang selalu ada di belakang, dan dia tahu itu. Ia meraba saku celananya dan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura, entah bicara apa saja. Setelah nada panggilan tersambung, pemuda itu merasa cemas sesaat.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura dulu, dia baru saja tenang." Gaara cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke disana, terdengar berbisik dan serius.

"Apa katanya tadi? Tenang?" Gaara memandangi _hand phone_nya dengan bingung. Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungannya begitu saja, berarti terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"_Damn!_ Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini hah?!" ia berteriak—entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang isterinya dengan senyum tipis, Sakura baru saja selesai meminum teh hangat yang ia buatkan untuknya. Gadis itu begitu rapuh, dan Sasuke bersyukur karena gadis itu mau mempercayai dirinya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Katanya pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan berat.

"Sakura," pemuda itu menggenggam kedua tangan isterinya, "Boleh aku bertanya sedikit tentangmu?"

Gadis itu menunduk dalam, "Apa…yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur…" pemuda itu memberi jeda untuk mengeratkan genggamannya—mencegah Sakura pergi darinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald _itu, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki Naruko?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, yang ada hanya tatapan menyelidik…juga amarah.

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Hai! Ini bikinnya waktu lagi UTS loh ._. *dia gak belajar* Disini ada yang RL-nya anak Arsitek gak sih? T^T aku mau kenalan dooong, kl bisa yang udah senior~ tolong ajarkan aku kakak~ *curhat*

Oke, karena banyak yang nungguin (?) kelanjutan ini, jadi daripada pusing mikirin pelajaran yang gak jelas apa itu *loh lebih baik bikin fict aja! #digampar

Oke deh, jadi gimana sama kelanjutannya? Berniat kasih _review _lagi gak? ._.

_**Give thanks to;**_

_**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, kHaLerie Hikari, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, uchiharuno susi, Rhikame, Autumn Winter Blossom, Nuria Agazta, Mireren, Akiko Rin, hanazono yuri, Uchiha Shesura-chan, mamamiaoZumi, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, meritanursyela, Hatake Rifda kun, shawol21bangs, pinky Blossom, , **__Guest, pinky kyukyu, __**Kumada Chiyu,**__ uchihyuna, Guest, Lhylia Kiryu, __**milkyways99, **__kimchan, __**PinkBlueUchiHaruno, **__Guest, sachi, Love Foam, __**Andrea brittania Fleischer, **__Nona Anna, Merah muda, kazuran, __**Deshe Lusi.**_

_**Answer Questions;**_

**Gaara mungkin gak ada perasaan ke Sakura? **_Bisa jadi, tapi hanya perasaan bersalah ;)-_

**Kok harus pake nama Karin sih nikahnya? **_Namanya aja nikahnya mendadak, gak mungkin langsung ganti nama 'kan?_

**Perasaan Sasuke waktu tau Sakura yuri? **_Setelah baca chap 3, menurut kalian reaksinya apa? #digaplok_

**Apa Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura? **_Dia sudah terbukti jatuh cinta belum sih? ._._

**Nanti Sakura hamil gak? **_Bikin aja belom *nahloh_

**Kalo nikahnya pake nama Karin, berarti gak sah dong? **_Kita lihat nanti ya :3_

**Nanti ada lemonnya gak? **_HARUS ADA!_

Akhir kata, terima kasih yang udah susah payah mau review :* Ara bener-bener berterima kasih, karena review kalian memberikan semangat dan inspirasi!

Buat yang request fict ini, semoga puas dengan chap 3 ini ya ._.v

Sangkyu~


End file.
